Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been developed and changed rapidly, and particularly with growth of touch display panels, a display panel with a narrow edge frame has become a tendency. However, at present, presence of the edge frame is mainly limited to circuit leadings and cutting allowance in the edge frame; if it is desired to narrow or remove the edge frame by changing peripheral circuits, it is required to arrange complex drive circuits within a very limited range, which will necessarily increase design difficulty of the and drive circuits and challenge limit of accuracy of devices. Meanwhile, a reduction in the cutting allowance will also increase process difficulty. Thus, it is still a challenging issue in further narrowing and even removing the edge frame of the display panel in prior arts.